Roxanne
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: Crewe tilted his head to the side, "Hazen send us a woman? Knauer tell me this is a joke." Quarterback(Nelly) x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Fine. You can go and help them."

I can hardly believe that I just heard those words leave his mouth. Despite the anxiousness and annoyance clearly laced within, I couldn't help but smile. Now I'll finally be able to finish my research for my Theseus. Excitement boiled to be let free from my body.

"If something happens to you on there, because you don't have a guard as you've insisted, I'll put you into a hot box myself. No matter what your mother says. Is that understood?" His piercing glare held mine, never weaving.

"Sir, yes sir!" I yelled shooting from my chair with a mock salute, held it for a minute or so before laughing, "should'a seen you face, priceless." I squeezed in before the laughter shook me.

His face unreadable before a sigh escaped his lips followed by a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"See I gotcha," just had to rub it in, being mean as I am, "look Warrant, I can take care of myself. Gymnastics, MMA and football mastered since I could walk, thanks to you, I can protect myself and help you. Besides Knauer, Papajohn or Lambert are always gonna be on watch tower. If I can handle being a Barbie for mom, I can handle a bunch of convicts dad."

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers letting out another sigh, "Just go get changed and on the field before I change my mind, Roxanne." I squealed before giving the warrant a quick hug a turning to leave.

I skipped out of the office, passing his creepy old lady of a secretary, and heading towards the toilet with my pink Addidas bag hanging of my shoulder. I could have sworn I hear something along the lines of, '...change my mind? I've definitely lost it...' Before pulling on my black and white football shorts, black Nikes and a black tight tank top.

I looked at my reflection, the top may be a little tight and provocative but that's football right..? Shaking my head at the thought, I let my elbow long blond hair flow before putting my contacts in. To be honest putting them in is a pain in the ass with make up on, I don't wear much, just eyeliner and mascara with a little gloss on my lips. After poking myself a few times in the eye I was ready.

Stepping out of the toilet with my bag and a football in each hand, only to collide with a hard chest and drop everything.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hazen, the Warden has appointed me to escort you to the field." Said Knauer picking up my belongings, holding them out to me.

Quickly taking them and walking after without answering him. We stopped by my guest room then followed onto the field silently. I knew the walls of this prison like my back pocket. I remember every visit with my mom and the tours around; it may seem weird that a child was brought voluntarily to explore a prison but all I can say is that I was a daddy's girl. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Pulled back from my thoughts by the hole burning stares I felt on my body, I realised that we were now walking on the quart-yard. Amongst the convicts.

"Well aren't you fine.." A strange low voice whispered in my ear as an arm sneaked around my waist pulling me back first against a hard chest.

"Let her go Doug, Knauer is right in front. He will notice that she isn't following." Said another convict a bit quieter than usual, which I could only assume was 'friends' with the bastard behind me.

I could feel a smirk coming to my lips as Knauer turned and smirked looking at the convicts, he didn't speak or move from where he was standing 20 meters away. Mouthing the words 'go for it' to me, my smirk turned into a mischievous smile before I grabbed Dougs hand only to use his weight to flip him over in the air.

His body slammed hard against the ground letting out a whimper before shouting and standing, "I'm gonna get you bitch! Come her-"

"Ah, ah, ah." I said in my sassy voice just as I kneed him in the head, a pop echoed in the air. Well something broke. "Didn't your Mama teach you how to tread a lady?" I asked before stepping over the middle aged creep.

"You surely haven't changed. That was entertaining." Complemented Knauer as I made my way over to him.

"Twat got blood on my new Nikes!" I whined walking past, stopping at the edge of the field.

Crewe shouts at a convict complementing his running skills before appointing him their quarterback just as he notices me. Nudging the Caretaker in my direction. I simply observe. The whole team seems to create a semi circle around me and Knauer await the coming scene.

I faintly hear Crewe asking what's going on while I look each convict severely, my gaze lingering on the newly appointed quarterback coming my way. My eyes trail from his toned legs, to the visible eight pack that's tightly wrapped in a wife-beater with his defined V lines just below. My emerald eyes meet his after what seems like eternity, an emotion flickers in his eyes. I may be wearing contacts but I would say it was lust along with something deeper. Maybe. I take in his face, very handsome face and those full rosy lips... Softly pressing against mine, gentle-

Startled as my body is nudged, I look around and out of my silly fantasies. "Uh.. What?"

"I asked you to explain.." Knauer explains, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Asshole.

"Explain what..?"

".. Haven't you been listening?" I stare at him blankly, waiting, "Crewe asked what is happening." Full flown smirk as he looks from me to the quarterback and back again.

Glaring before turning to Crewe, "I'm here to help according to the Warden Hazen. By the looks of it you might need it.."

Crewe tilted his head to the side, "Hazen send us a woman? Knauer tell me this is a joke." He pleaded while gesturing to me.

My temper rose. "I'm a joke according to you? I could whip your ass blindfolded."

A chuckle erupted within the group as Crewe gave me a challenging look. As if to say 'oh really'.

"Get into position, I'll take quarterback." I shoved past to look back expectedly.

The whole game went past in a blur. I slip along the ground and did a few flips from gymnastics to avoid their sloppy tackling, making it to the finishing yard before some of the offence got to their feet. I stood with the ball under my left arm as I felt a shadow overcome my small frame.

I look up only to find the quarterback next to me. He's even more handsome up close... I need to stop thinking like that..

"I think you just bit me out of my position." He stated in a deep voice. "I might have start looking for something else to do.."

You could so do me. I thought freely before mentally face palming while looking at the convict from under my lashes. Meeting his, wide open in shock. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

I said that out loud didn't I...?

"I... Erm... Yeah." I uttered looking at the ground, getting ready to bolt back to Knauer at the side of the field. "... I'm gonna... Go now..." I say awkwardly sneaking one last look at the convict.

His lips turned from open in shock to smirking in triumph, stuck in his own little cockiness. As I turn a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back, against a hard chest. Thinking of ways to make him left go, as I will not be manhandled. A voice cuts my thought process. Soft whispers laced with lust.

"Oh I would... Ripping those tight clothes off... Whimpering and moaning... Over and over again..." His voice almost moaning as he nibbled on my earlobe. Unwillingly my body leaded against his chest for a few moments before his lips stop the assault. "You can think of that tonight." With those last words he pushed me off himself and towards Knauer.

I awkwardly made my way towards Knauer without a single glance behind me at the quarterback. My arousal making it difficult to keep the breathing normal nod the blush out of my checks. I didn't realise that my eyes were trailed on the ground beneath me until, I looked up to see Knauer smirking, that damn bitch was going to enjoy this to no end.

"Don't you dare." I warn when I see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He automatically raises his hands high in the air, as a sigh of innocence, "Bullshit."

"Okay that's it for today boys! Good job. We meet tomorrow at the same time, you too miss...?" Crewe looks at the unsure, I have yet to introduce myself.

"Roxanne. No miss, just Roxanne or Roxy." I introduce, I hate being called 'miss' it makes me feel like my mother. Which isn't nice.

"Roxy.." Says Crewe almost to himself as if tasting how the name sounds on his lips. "Alright, till tomorrow."

I only nod in return at Crewe, watching the whole team walk off towards at grand looking hall, leaving myself, Knauer and the quarterback, both males still smirking. Chauvinists. As a plan forms in my mind my lips curve at the edges. Walking so close the the quarterback that our faces are inches within each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:  
I only nod in return at Crewe, watching the whole team walk off towards at grand looking hall, leaving myself, Knauer and the quarterback, both males still smirking. Chauvinists. As a plan forms in my mind my lips curve at the edges. Walking so close the the quarterback that our faces are inches within each other._

I look up at him through my lashes, "oh baby," I moan quietly against his lips while my hand brushes the bump in his shorts, "You can dream of this tonight..." I lean in even closer, "Though I think you might need to take care of it sooner." I push him away and nod at Knauer, silently saying I want to leave.

"I'm staring to think that all this," he gestures around him which includes the convict, "is making you bad again..." Knauer mumbles under his nose.

"Boho, I can do bad all by myself." I answer sassily over my shoulder before stalking away with a swing to my hips, heading towards my room.

"Damn.." I hear the convict whisper before I'm inside the building.

Walking into my room still chuckling, that as an interesting day! I grab my towel and head into the bathroom, I don't understand why I couldn't just be given the room with an en-suite that I usually stayed in, instead of this larger one where I have to use the big bathrooms. It's sort of like co-ed in collages, but mostly the guards use it; which brings me to the point where I'm scared that one of them will walk in on me, naked.

I take out one of my red lip sticks to scribble a note of the wall length mirror saying that its occupied for the time being. I hope none of them walk in. After setting my things on the bench, I proceed to hum Roxanne as I shower. My voice gets louder and more passionate, there's so much emotion filled in the words along with my own name. I'm sucked right into the song so deep, I don't even notice any footsteps or the light curtain being drawn to the side and back again, almost, until a hand grips my roughly on my stomach pulling me into a hard chest.

My automatic reaction is to push the attacker off, "Now baby, do you really wanna hurt me?" He asks as his hands grip mine.

"No, but I will if I have to." I asker back sternly, thinking of moves or tactics to get out of here intact.

"Ah now I'm hurt you don't remember me," his grip loosen so fast only to spin me around before tightening again, "look up baby girl."

One hand around my back holds me tightly in place as the other hold the two of mine against his chest. I open my eyes only to come face first with the crook of his neck, who ever he is, that is. I let my eyes travel up towards his face, scared that I can't move and who's face I might see. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea... Finally my eyes fall onto his face.

"What are you doing here? There's are guard showers! Not to mention, what are you doing in my shower, naked?" I shout my voice laced with anger and embarrassment at the quarterback.

What. The. Fuck.

"Well I'm not gonna shower in my clothes, am I?" He answers as if its obvious, "and I have a thing to take care off, wouldn't you like to help?"

At the mention of it, I can feel his shaft rubbing against my inner thigh. My eyes shamelessly glance down, towards his big length and quickly feeling hot flood at the bottom of my stomach, making my legs rub against each other in hope of creating friction.

The quarterback lifts my head by pulling my chin with his finger. I realise that my hands are now free yet they still rest on his chest, I take my time allowing his to lift my head to study his very toned chest and how the water travels down to his v lines... I'm now staring into his dark eyes, he leans his head closer as his eyes flicker to my lips and back before completely closing the distance.

His perfectly full lips engulf mine in a heated contest, trailing his tongue over my lower lips I open my mouth almost instantly. His tongue meets mine, at first fighting for dominance and then settling into a rhythm. My arms sneak from his chest, pushing him into the shower wall, to rest on the crook of his neck; while one of his pull me in closer and the other grabs my right breast, roughly squeezing as his finger runs over the harden nipple making me moan against his lips.

My head begins to feel dizzy when I pull back, sucking in deep breaths I lean my head against his. His hands slide down my sides, lightly stopping at my hips. I can't believe I just made out, naked, in the showers, with one of dads convicts! I start to panic as I look up to his eyes before chastity running out of the shower. I grab my towel and toilereries bag, wrap the towel are dime and run to the warrants office.

I burst into the office, still in a towel and bag in hand, letting the door slam into the wall. Startling all, the warrant, KFC man, Knauer and Crewe. What is Crewe doing here? It doesn't matter right now.

"I need my old room back- no! I need my old room back!" I shout looking at the warrant.

"For gods sake, Roxanne, could you not pose this matter dressed and knock?" He answers while taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of this nose.

You what? "Are you shitting me?" I ask in disbelieve rudely.

"I shit you not. What makes you think that this is so important?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I nearly just got assaulted trying to take a shower!" I screech throwing one of my hands animatedly to express my point while the other quenches the towel and bag.

His whole face pales before his eyes turn livid, "I warned you what could happen."

"Like he'll you did! Do you want me to tell mom?" I threaten, we both know that my mother would skin him alive for letting e do this and then pour salt on him for letting this happen.

His face falls, probably imagining himself what she would do. He wasn't as heartless as he makes himself out to be, I assu e he just doesn't want these men know that I'm his daughter, aside of Knauer obviously. I didn't even notice the other men in the room until I hear an angry 'who' coming from both my father and Knauer.

"I... I don't know, I just got out and ran here... I didn't look back to see who it was..." I can't tell them who it really was, to be honest I didn't know his name, it was a bold move but it's not like I didn't enjoy it... I definitely overreacted...

Knauer runs out of the office, calling Papa John who as waiting outside the office along with him, both men running to the shower. They come back seconds later.

"No ones there, who ever it was is gone now," Knauer looks sadly as me, "was it a convict... Or a guard?" He asks, slightly angry at the thought of one of his guards doing something like that.

"Convict... I'm going to go to my room, lock the doors and sleep. This day was too eventful for what my nerves can handle." What that said I head back to my room, only this time Knauer followed until he heard the click of my door lock.

Leering the towel hit the floor I jump into the huge bed and slide her the covers. My mind starts to fade back to what happened, since the drive to this place in my mustang to feeling his hot breath on my lips before we crashed together. Yeah, I definitely overreacted. Now I'll have to deal with 24h surveillance from Knauer, questions from Crewe and teasing from the quarterback. Great. Now I just gotta get my revenge. A content sigh escapes my lips as I drift off to dreamland thinking up a plan.

Game on.

_An: What do you think? What will happen next? I'm sorry for the huge wait! I promise to update sooner xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Leering the towel hit the floor I jump into the huge bed and slide her the covers. My mind starts to fade back to what happened, since the drive to this place in my mustang to feeling his hot breath on my lips before we crashed together. Yeah, I definitely overreacted. Now I'll have to deal with 24h surveillance from Knauer, questions from Crewe and teasing from the quarterback. Great. Now I just gotta get my revenge. A content sigh escapes my lips as I drift off to dreamland thinking up a plan. _

_Game on. _

_Ah._

_A sigh graces my lips as the morning sun peaks through the curtains, sets a warm yellow tint on the cool blue sheets and dull__ beige__ wallpaper. Time to get up. Great. Please note the sarcasm._

_I pull myself from the bed and head to the shower. Luckily no one interrupted me today but that probably has something to do with Papa John standing guard outside for me. I shouldn't have said anything to Father last night, but then again what if anyone could get in here? I'm sure that that man from yesterday would try to get in here and wouldn't come alone after the beating I gave him. Yet I can't help to feel the way the Quarterbacks' breath felt on my neck or the way his eyes made me loose myself. Enough of that, I need to focus. I push the thoughts of him to the back of my mind and step out._

_After finishing my normal morning routine, I return to my room and get dressed back into my sports gear. This time though I put on white yoga pants and a white sports bra, I try to down tone it with a black and pink Addidas hoodie which I end up zipping up halfway. Finally I put on my black and pink Adiddas trainers and am ready to go; looking at myself in the mirror I put my long blond locks into a pony and head outside._

_Papa John is still waiting outside, "You sure it's okay for you to dress like that with those savages?" He asks after looking me over more than twice. He may be an asshole and a little bit too creepy but it's not like he can do anything to me; dad would have him castrated straight away._

_I shrug and look at him expectantly. I just want to get on with the day and this moron is delaying that by asking stupid questions. Urgh, men. Finally after a few long seconds of me staring at him, he must have gotten the hint and started to make his way towards the field. It only took us a few minutes to get there, PJ stopped to spare me a glance, nodded and then walked off. Well, I guess I'm on my own now._

_I looked around the whole field and it turns out that I've just come as one round was finishing. I see we have a new addition to our little squad, considering the size of this new addition, I can't really say that our squad is small because his man is huge! I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of someone crying? Why would someone be crying?_

_I turn towards the sound and see the other black man taking off his helmet and pointing fingers at the huge Hispanic man while crying. Okay, so what happened there?_

_"__Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light… Roxanne…" A deep husky voice sang in my ear._

_I could practically feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized who the voice belongs to and the significance of that song, "You know, you shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that." I say without turning back to look at the Quarterback._

_"__You didn't mind last night, though I can't say I liked you running like that." He whispers back, standing close behind me so that I could feel his body heat._

_"__What'cha expect? I'm not that kind of a girl and I don't even know your name."_

_"__Could've fooled me after asking me to do you."_

_I let out a quiet laugh; he got me there, "Hmm… At least I'd like to know what name I'd be screaming." I answer as I turn slightly, my nose brushing lightly against his cheek._

_"__Ya'll c'mon. C'mon Nelly! One more game and we're done!" Shouted Crewe from the center field in our direction._

_"__So Nelly huh?" I ask, smiling._

_He throws me a grin and then runs back to play the last game. The game is a little less violent than the one before, and no one ended up with anything broken or cut. I'd say that that's in improvement. I start to make my way towards Crewe when he gets called by some other convicts and if I didn't know better I'd say that they're trying to look like cheerleaders… turns out I didn't know better because that's exactly what they started to do._

_They started to cheer and spell out dick. Honestly I have nothing to say._

_Deciding that Crewe can wait with what I have to say, I move towards the woman-wanna-be bunch, "Hey girls." I shout to them before they walk away. "That wasn't too bad but you're missing the flare."_

_"__What would you're skinny ass know about that?" Asked the main one in shorts._

_"__I used to cheer in high school and now at uni."_

_She didn't answer but looked at me expectantly with a measured look. I'd be intimidated if I didn't know that I can do much better. I moved back a little and started, "A V, V T, O R Y." I shouted and started the routine, "We're, We're out to get. A V, VI, V I C T, O R Y." I called and repeated the routine one more time but this time I did a backwards flip and a split at the end. I stood up dusting myself off and looked up, "Still think I know nothing?" I ask and walk off towards Crewe._

_"__You know, you might wanna tone down a little bit, men around aren't used to… all this…" Said Crewe while gesturing to myself._

_Chuckling I sneak a glance at Nelly to see him staring at me with his eyes clouded over, "Well they have their five fingered friend to help, don't they?" I answer a little louder with my eyes still on Nelly hoping he'd hear._

_Turns out he did because he shot me a quick glare before a look mischief crossed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his lips, he send me that look before following the rest of the team inside. Oh- oh._

_"__Anyway, I wanted to say that you might want to think of swapping…" I started and proceeded to tell him what I thought would be best, starting from the player positions and ending with possible offence techniques. "… I think that's it. I gotta say I'm impressed with what you've made of them." I complement and pat him on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go, Night."_

_To be honest, I'm surprised that Crewe listened to me as intently as he did, I was partially expecting him to tell me to shut up and get off his field but he surprised me. Maybe we might get on that much better than before. I just wonder what's changed._

_I again, like the the night before, gathered my toiletries and made my way to the shower; the difference this time is that I go to shower in my shower. Not one of those communal one but my en-suite bathroom with my huge shower. I let the water fall down my back slowly, the hot droplets completely consuming me and blocking anything around me. I had so many things to sort out; I should probably make a list or something. I still need to actually start making notes on my stay here, if I leave with nothing it'll be hard to write up the dissertation from memory. Then I need to call mom and tell her that everything is okay before she packs up and comes here herself, that wouldn't be good. And lastly I need to arrange something to do after I finish here, find a job and a place to stay…_

_I hear the door to my shower slide open and close as most of the steam leaves, "I knew you just couldn't resist the temptation…"_

_**AN: I'm so sorry! I ran out of ideas but I've got plenty now. What do you think then guys? I'm just writing up the next chapter so that'll be up by the end of next week unless I get some love from you :P Also bare with me, I've decided to call Megget Nelly cause I just don't like Megget. Love E Xoxo**_


End file.
